


Finally...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Discipline, Gen, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is tired of the way Sam treats him, casually making fun of what a good soldier boy he is to their Dad, etc and the atmosphere between the two is getting poisoned by it. Dean suggest a way to clear the air by spanking Sam who of course refuses on account he is to old for such resolution of their differences... Still, as things progress, Sam revisit the situation and ask his big brother for THE spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tyanne_b for her Birthday!

 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TY!**

 

 

  
It’s been months since Jess’s tragic death, weeks since the showdown at the Asylum, and it’s been days since they hooked back up after they left Indiana behind and the freaking scarecrow from Hell.

Dean was exhausted, and it wasn’t just the hell of the trip life had been with both of them on the road. Rekindling their strained relationship had been a challenge, but Dean was ready to give 200% to this. He wanted his family back, together, doing what they do best in the family business.  
That meant making allowances for both the freak out his Father was giving with the disappearing act and for the nightmares plaguing his little brother nights and his high and mighty attitude during day time.

He’d travel high and low for the little shit and the boy still found it entertaining to insult him, to deride his bond with John, to insult his attachment to hunting, the life he choose to live. And then Sam questions why he had the need to share a bit of his heart with Cassie, someone that looked at him with bright new eyes, full of hope, desire, and sparkle. Like Dean actually deserved a good existence, one she could brighten, one he could enhance.

Of course, like with Cassie, like with John, like with Sammy, he felt the weight of disappointment in their gaze, their demeanor, and he was wondering how long he was going to sit on this crap.

And boy, was Sammy testing his patience… It’s not like he was the only one that has to re-learn old habits and adapt to new ones… It’s not like the old arguments with dad had to be revisited with him…

Dean had already threatened the boy with a spanking twice now and Sammy was brash about it. He couldn’t imagine his big brother giving him any punishment at his old age of 22, and even less considering the newly gained height and bulk difference. Sam was cocky and it made Dean pissed even more, because he knew very well how to kick his little brother’s smug and conceited ass but even more he knew that Sam had never been able to maintain his distance from him, he relied for too long on him, shared too many secrets and dreams to not be affected by such a drastic shift in their relationship. They both felt the unease settle, and Dean had the experience on his side, he’d wait his bashful brother out. There was no way Sammy will be able to continue on this path without wanting to maybe settle the score but for sure to get back in the good graces of his big brother.

It’s not like Dean doesn’t remember all the Emo phase of their teenage years, the mood swings, the full blown fights, the withdrawal, the late night cries… Fuck, Dean forgot the good old days. He can’t believe they’d revered to those particular ones though. Come on, it sucks beyond belief!

Well, the time would come when he’d get his Sammy back, and they would rock the back roads of America, kick some Demon ass, and look good while doing it!

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Things did crash and burned mightily. Sam bitched about the fact they had stopped for pie, Dean had left him at the dinner! T’was better than a fistfight, and with the lack of insurance losing a tooth or two wouldn’t do…  
The fact Dean had driven for twenty hours, and needed some comfort food, completely overlooked; Dean gave his dreaded ultimatum: Think it through Sammy and when you are ready, you come and ask for it!

 

The beer in Dean hands was warm when Sam came in. Dean didn’t have the heart to drink once he made it back at the motel. He needed something to keep his body occupied, so he could focus his mental state and make the decisions that made sense for their family.

He had suggested a spanking earlier and of course Sammy had ridiculed the idea. And then things had gone to hell in a hand-basket, and Dean sure wanted his brother back, the stupid jokes, the drinking sessions, the love underlying any action and reaction… Well he can go and say it, he missed the easy interaction he always had with his baby brother, also known as Sasquatch!

Sam kept his gaze lowered. He had locked the doors and left his jacket on the chair by the entrance. Somehow, he appeared smaller, penitent, hesitant, and in some way smaller than he really was.  
That’s not how Dean wants his brother; he needs the confident, inquisitive, smart, heck the cocky geek he missed when Stanford took him away.

Sam had shoved off his boots and was standing by his big brother now in a simple black t-shirt and his jeans. Waiting.

The silence stretched.

“Dean... Where do you want me?” said Sam hesitantly after awhile.

“What do you want Sammy?” There was simply no way Dean would let his brother take the easy route with this.

Sam danced from one foot to the other, forming sentences in his mind and discarding them as easily. “Can I get my spanking Dean?” the simple request was humiliating but it was still better than trying to get complex words out when your throat was constricted.

“Do you believe you’ve acted like a brat? Find it funny to make fun of me? All the time? Any time? I should punish you? Why? You didn’t mean it?” Dean had slowly risen from the bed and pushed his fingers under Sam’s chin, looking him in the eyes and waiting for a heartfelt answer. Nothing less would be acceptable.

“Dean, I know I was an ass to you, but come on, I am an adult now and I can see when I err. I’m sorry.” The puppy dog eyes didn’t even make an appearance and Dean was really proud of his brother, they finally were reaching an understanding and he wasn’t going to abuse it.

“Man, I love you and I’ll always have your back. I just want to go back to a time when I know you have mine without the shadow of a doubt, a time when I know it’s not berating or mocking comments I’d hear from you but good nature ribbing and ‘let’s do it’ when it matters, Sam.” He smiled and Sam too, dimples appearing and making him look so young again.

“Okay, Dean. Where do you want me bend over the chair? The table? The end of the bed?” Sam was almost eager now to get the chastisement over. Things were going to be so simple after, he couldn’t wait now for the reconciliation.

“No, not at all. This is not the Principal’s office; this is personal Sammy. On my lap, I’ll feel your spanking, hold you so you know you can let your control slip, and help you bear the unsustainable pain that is in your very near future, boy.” That was as much a promise as a guarantee and Sam was a little less eager to make penance. Nevertheless, he dropped his trousers and stepped off them.

Dean sat back and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed before patting his lap and indicating to his sibling that the punishment could finally start.

Sam lowered himself and wiggled to find the perfect position. He was definitively too big for the bed, so he had a foot on the floor and the other bended on the bed behind Dean’s thigh, his arms were extended holding his brother’s pillow and he was as ready as he is going to get.

Dean patted his back, smoothing the black t-shirt and ending on the black cotton boxer protecting his brother’s modesty. Sam is well built he had to give him that, but being on the receiving end of any Winchester ass blistering was never a choice made willingly, it’s going to hurt!

The spanking started relatively slow, Dean peppering the tense arse on his lap. A spank here and there, covering most of the buttocks, random but firm applications that made the skin tingle and the muscle bounce. Dean was warming up to the task, putting more strength in his movement, letting the swing of his movement go higher, anticipating the flinches made by Sam and tricking him when he could.

It’d been a good five minutes now and Sam wasn’t feeling cocky or in control, the heat building on his backside was real and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so antsy. Dean hadn’t talk yet but he worked him good already.

Sam had forgotten how it felt to lay down and pay the price of his mistake with his hide. At the rhythm his brother was going, things were about to get much worse.  
The spanking became more intense, Dean going at it on his sit spot with too much gusto for Sam not to hurt, he tried to avoid the volley of spanks reddening the inside of his thighs now and begged his brother to stop and give him a breather. He could have spoken gibberish for all Dean cared, he had a mission…

By now the heat radiating from his little brother butt was enough to cook an egg, Dean decided to stop and rest his own hand, in the heat of the moment, he didn’t realize how tired his shoulder was. He heard a sniff from Sam but didn’t bother to call him on it, the boy would be crying soon enough.

He bended over his brother and pulled his jeans to him, removing the belt from the loops trapping it with an ominous sound. Sam didn’t even want to look back; he so was not looking forward to what was coming. He buried his head in his arms, burrowed in the pillow and readied himself psychologically for the real whupping coming.

“Sam, I am not perfect, but I’ll always give myself 100% to you. Just give me something to work with, man. Please?”

Sam would have answered, soon too, but the blazing trail of fire left by the belt on his butt took his breath away.

The belt was folded so he could consider himself lucky that there was no trailing metal buckle or adornment to cut him but was that leather was unforgiving.

The second and third time the belt connected on the plump part of his backside he jumped like he was getting electrocuted, Dean wasn’t joking that he was going to feel this one. And then Dean who was now satisfied with the strength of application decided to go and make a statement where it really mattered: on his thighs.

The lashes were short, but methodical, starting at his sit spot, down to the top of his knees and back. He may have used the belt twenty or so times before Sammy’s pleas of forgiveness turned into big sobs wracking the powerful body reduced to tears on Dean’s lap.

The big brother was certain the lesson was sinking in but he wanted to make it stick. He dropped the belt and resumed the hand spanking on the tenderized skin. There was nothing to talk about, so he proceeded to make the red ass on his lap, fire-engine red; to make the small welts made by the belt count by helping the fire simmering underneath the marked skin to re-ignite with the vigorous hand spanking he was applying. Sammy was moving left and right, trying to escape the barrage of spanks but he was held by the waist and found his freedom of movement quite impeded, but as in every spanking, peace finally came.

Sam slumped on the bed and just cried, all muscles loose, no fight left in him, no desire to escape the pain, just a burning need to be forgiven, to be at peace again. Dean felt the change and stopped right away. Not talking, he kneaded his brother shoulders and back, keeping a physical contact with the disciplined boy, letting him know by actions rather than words that they were okay, that his ordeal was over.

Minutes passed and both their heart beats got back to normal. Dean nudged his baby brother and ordered “Don’t fall asleep on me, Sammy. Get a quick shower and come back here.” Sam slowly scuffled and rose on unsteady feet. He didn’t really looked at Dean but gave him a quick “Sorry, Dean” and went to rummage in his duffle for clean underwear before gingerly walking to the bathroom.

Dean felt justified in the spanking even though he winced in sympathy when he saw how slow Sam’s walk was.

The most important was yet to come though. Sammy needed to understand it wasn’t about rebuking him but about finding again the common ground that would make them both stronger and allow them to fight together against a common enemy, than fight each other and still try to get the upper end with the supernatural entities out there.

When Sam came back, he just wore his boxers and before deciding on what else to do, Dean was already at his side engulfing him in a bear hug.

“I love you, Sammy.”

His brother returned the tight hug, and muttered “I love you too, Dean.”

He was turned toward Dean's bed and saw the covers turned back and the fresh sheets calling to him. With a short shove he went and laid down before his brother brought the top sheet back on him, tucking him in bed like when he was six.

“We don’t get to choose what happens to us, Sammy, just how we will react to it. I’m sorry I had to spank you today, but I must tell you, traveling with you, and being able to kill monsters knowing you have my back is making me so happy, I simply can’t tell you how happy.” Choking on the chick flick moment Dean turned to the side table and brought the glass of cold water he had readied to Sam. His brother drank it all before laying his head down again, feeling sleepy and happy to know Dean wasn’t upset anymore but also that he remembered how much he needed the rest after a spanking.

The lukewarm water had settled most of the fire on his hide but he was still in pain and wished he could sleep it off. He was surprised to have his brother go on the other side of the bed and seat himself on top of the covers, pushed against the headboard, picking up the Auto magazine he was reading when he had come.  
Slightly turning on his side, Sam got closer to him and put his head on his lap; “Thank you, Dean.” His brother didn’t answer but he started carding his calloused fingers through the still wet strand of Sammy’s hair and went back to reading the article, only really able to pay attention to it once he felt Sam completely relax and his little snores indicating he was finally asleep.

 

 

The End

Can also be found at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27713.html 

  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Here is the original request:_**  
>  __Fandom: Supernatural  
>  Pairing: Sam and Dean   
>  For: Tyanne_b  
> Up to season 1 Episode 11 of Supernatural  
>  Implement: Hand and other (you can choose)  
>  Genre: Discipline  
>  Subject: Sam has been acting really moody and arrogant, and Dean is ready to spank the brat out of him, but Sam fights back and categorically refuses to be spanked because now, he's an adult. So Dean decides to let him stew till Sam realizes guilt is gnawing at him and not being punished is even worse. Feeling miserable, he starts acting up again, trying to get Dean's attention. Finally Dean takes pity on him, and decides to take extra good care of him, just the way Sam deserves it.  
>  Notes: All I want is a real spanking with tears and apologies in due form and cuddles, a teasing big brother and a subdued little brother.


End file.
